Deadly Obsessions
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: Tina Cohen Chang meets someone who understands her obsessions with death. –oneshot-


**Deadly Obsessions:**

**Ok this is just something random I came up with based on boredom and depression and writers block for my WIPS. I don't own Glee or General Hospital though it would kind of be awesome if James Franco had a cameo on Glee….AU in both verses…enjoy**

Lima, Ohio was hardly the Mecca for cultural experiences and so when the gallery downtown announced a showcase by some controversial artist named 'Franco' Tina Cohen Chang was interested in going.

His work was gruesome if you had to put an adjective on it and as a painfully shy Goth girl with a bit of an obsession with death in her own right she found it more fascinating then disturbing.

She stood at the gallery on opening night, her good friend Kurt Hummel by her side letting out a sigh.

"You call this art, it's like an episode of CSI blew up over the room."

Looking at the black and white photographs of gruesome murder scenes hung on the wall not to mention the various chalk outlines and yellow crime scene tape Tina wanted to agree and yet she couldn't.

There was just something about the exhibit that drew her further and further into it.

"Art is in the eye of the beholder," she wound up politely replying as she continued to look around the room.

Kurt simply rolled his eyes as he made his way toward a wall that had the tag CO77X scrawled all over it in bright colored graffiti.

"If this is what they call art then Puck…" he began however he turned around to see his friend no place in site.

"Where did that girl run off to," he mumbled to himself as he began to look around for his friend all the while continuing to be baffled by this form of art.

**XXX**

Tina had left the main room and was in a smaller one that was empty of any other occupants except for her and set up to look like a shady hotel room that was tarnished after some domestic dispute of some sorts.

Suddenly out of nowhere a hand showed up holding what appeared to be a glass bowl full of red M&Ms while a slick male voice rang out…

"You'd think they'd have some decent food at one of these things."

Tina turned around to look into the dark intense eyes of the man in question. He'd been dressed in a black suit that Kurt would surely tell her was from some famous designer. And had it been another time and place where she wasn't dating Artie Abrams she just might have been attractive to him. Instead she flashed him a nervous smile (painfully shy remember) and spoke up, her 'fake' stutter seeming to return.

"I-I wouldn't know, I've never been to one of these things before."

Franco let his eyes wash over the young Asian girl in the room, the black cloths, the purple streaks in her hair; there was something 'special' about her.

"Well," he replied with a smirk, "how about I give you a tour."

He gently placed a hand on her shoulder causing a chill to run up her spine.

This was the part when she was supposed to tell him she had a boyfriend, or at the very least to warn him she was only sixteen and yet she couldn't bring herself to say either of these.

"I'm fully capable of finding my way around an art gallery on my own," was instead her reply as she shrugged his hand away.

'Feisty' he thought to himself, 'he liked it.'

"Well then what about we talk."

Tina rolled her eyes. This guy was persistent wasn't he? Man she wished she didn't wander away from Kurt as he'd tell this sleaze off like he told off the jocks (or at least attempted to) whenever they picked on her in the halls of McKinley High.

Deciding that coy was the best way to play things she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"I was told never to talk to strangers," her eyes drifted from him back to the artwork but not for long as he soon motioned his body in front of her.

"Franco," he said holding his hand out, "one name…kind of like Madonna."

At hearing this Tina simply froze in place.

This was THE artist himself…WOW.

Sure she had read that the guy spent years reclusive in Paris only to resurface earlier in the year in a small New York burg doing some sociapathic things though she wondered what was real and what was being spun to sell his work.

"Tina," she said, "I have a last name too but you can just call me Tina."

"Well just Tina…what do you think about my work?"

"It's fascinating," she replied as he slid the partition that divided this room and the main room closed before patting for her to sit next to him on the bed telling her he was the artist and he didn't mind.

And she sat.

And they talked.

They talked about Art and his exploits in Paris and Rome and how she dreamed of going there one day.

They talked about Death and how fascinated they both were by it.

"I mean it's not like I'm suicidal or anything," Tina said with a smile, "I just think there is something beautiful…peaceful even."

He nodded.

"I know what you mean, this is why most of my work focuses so much on the mystique of the macabre."

Truthfully it was more of a cover-up of some of the murders he'd committed but he wasn't going to say as much to this young, impressionable artist.

"I'm just glad that my friends 'get it' or at least they pretend to."

"Hey at least you have friends."

Tina laughed before remembering Kurt and hopping up from the spot she sat.

"Crap!"

"What's wrong."

"Friends…the one I brought here, he's probably worried sick."

"He? Boyfriend?"

Tina shook her head.

"No? Man it's criminal…girl as pretty as you should not be single."

"I'm not—I mean I do have a boyfriend it's just that's not who brought me here tonight."

Franco's face lit up, man did he like intrigue.

"My date this evening is my gay best friend," she clarified.

Franco just nodded. He wasn't going to judge and if she wasn't so criminally young he'd probably tell her to release all inhibitions and go back to his studio to forget about the guys in her life.

Instead he got up and unlatched the partition and reopened the door.

"Here," he said handing her a handful of candy telling her to take them for the road as Kurt's face came into view causing her to smile.

"Oh my Gucci there you are," he exclaimed as he looked over to see Franco by her side and rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, "Lucy's got some 'splaining to do when we get in the car."

Tina just nodded as her friend began to drag her out but not before taking one final look at the one person in the world that seemed to share her deathly obsession with her.

**XXX**

**The End**

**No Tina will not become a sociopath nut job in the future don't worry she just enjoys the fact that someone else views death and an art form like she does.**


End file.
